The Return of Madness
by Firefly in the Mist
Summary: And they're back! Two years chaos ensues when necromancers get hold of the scroll to create Krul from Ezra's Library, Elene is raised and everyone comes rushing to Elenea to help. So what can the wytches do except escape into another world? Ka'kari are handed out and the wytches pursued. Made in collaboration with 'vincent the vizer'. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Today, I received a PM from Vincent the vizard, a challenge to help him write a fanfiction, a cross over, a long one too. I accepted and here we are. A crossover of the Night Angel Trilogy (book) and Soul Eater (anime). Enjoy.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

BOOM-

The explosion of dynamite cast bits of debris and shards of obsidian through the musty air of the mine. The two miners lay on the floor, shards buried in their flesh, one had his arms sheared clean off. The other lay slumped against the wall, the skin on his back pealing off.

At the back of the cavern, stood thirteen cloaked figures, the aura clearly stating that they were wytches, they made no effort to hide it either.

The smoke cleared, in front of them lay an opening about eight foot wide and ten fist tall, the edges ragged, but clearly a doorway of sorts, it could have been an arch a long time ago.

The wytches stepped over the remains of the miners and through the arch; they felt steps going down, nothing else. A few whispered something urgently, a few nods and one snapped its fingers, a flame the size of a small candle appeared at the end of his index finger, it wasn't enough. The wytch noticed stonewall with a dip in the middle run off into the darkness, in the dip was oil. The wytch lit it and what they saw was enough to satisfy them for life.

If it weren't for the ambitions, they could have died right then and there of happiness, their life complete, no wonder Ezra the mad had hidden it. It was the treasure of legends, Ezra's Library, both infamous and famous. Complex and simple, just like the mad mage himself.

The room seemed to go on for miles, endless shelves of scrolls, bones, stone tablets, slate books, books in general in every language they could think of and more.

The wytches wasted no time, they found the scroll they were looking for, it was huge, written in a dead language, but they could read it and what it said would change the course of history, start a war and win it easily. The only enemy now was time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kylar woke to a gravely, thudding sound, like thunder and the grating of stones, it seemed to echo within his soul and through the walls and houses of Elenea. His instincts were going wild, something was terribly wrong, he grabbed his wetboy greys, putting them on as he walked and slung Retribution onto his back. He summoned the ka'kari around himself, making it down to he palace hall in no time at all.

It wasn't long before he was joined by a bed draggled Logan, his hair was like a mop, he had a pair of trousers on, but his shirt was off. He looked wide-awake and ready for action though. He turned as the door opened and guards filed in.

"What the hell was that?" Logan demanded, the guards looked at each other pondering his question.

The whispers of Mage craft echoed through the marble hall.

"Mage craft?" Kylar said, "It's not that mild, it's more…"

"Menacing." Logan finished for him. Kylar nodded.

"Exactly my thoughts."

There was a rough knock on the door to the side, in came Feir with Dorian on his arm. Followed by the foreign ambassadors. That was all Logan needed, public humility; he had enough as it was. Or not, it looked like everyone had just got out of bed.

"So who didn't invite me to the pyjama party?" Said a bemused voice from the arch to the right, leaned against the wall stood Durzo Blint, like Logan he only wore trousers, stood barefoot but had his unsheathed sword in hand. His dirt blond hair and scruffy beard stood out from the ambassadors.

"Blint, you're the expert here, what was that?" Logan turned to the former wetboy.

"Something I've felt a few times, but more concentrated, I never dealt with it so I'm not the one to ask." He replied and walked over to Kylar.

"But what _was_ it?" Kylar demanded.

"Closest I've felt to it was necromancy, but this is different." Durzo answered. An uncomfortable silence fell over the hall, only to be interrupted by a snobbish voice.

"What do you mean necromancy?" The ambassador looked like he was about to go into hysterics. His eyes were wide with uncertainty and fear.

"Just as I said, you might want warn you king now, same with the rest of you." The former wetboy replied.

Blint looked amused by the now hysterical ambassadors, he was indeed the most sadistic man Logan had eve met, how Kylar managed to be his apprentice he did not know, let alone not go mad, his training with Durzo must have been excruciating.

"That is my job Bint, but you are right." Logan said curtly and turned to the guards. "Send a messenger to warn the kingdoms of the approach of necromancers."

"Was no one listening? I said it felt like necromancers, its dangerous and probably wants world domination, but it isn't necessarily necromancers." Blint snapped.

It did nothing to calm the men down, but Bint was never a man to try to reassure.

"Send for the palace mages, track these 'necromancers' down. I want to know what it is as soon as possible. In the mean time, everyone calm down, we're dealing with the situation." Logan commanded, his inner authority/king taking over.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

And world wide, people woke, eyes wide, terrified, in the empire of Seth, Solon shifted uncomfortably on his throne, everything felt different, people were jumpier, quieter, the laughter of the children was gone, thefts went down, people were too scared to do anything on their own.

He was starting to get ridiculous requests that they should have decided they could have done themselves, he had to be polite, but sometimes he felt like he wanted to lash out screaming. It was like the inspiration and imagination was gone. Was it like that everywhere?

The hall was still quiet, beside him his wife finger tapped in exasperation; se felt the same way he did. It came as a shock when the door opened, in came the ambassador and his guards from Elenea. They came right to the throne steps and knelt.

"What ails you?" Solon went through the classical kind speech in a few words.

"Necromancers." The ambassadors uttered the forbidden words. Solon could remember something like necromancers in the war two years ago, when he fought; the meisters would raise the krul every time he slew them.

"Explain." Solon said, he tried to hide his intrigued tone; it would explain everything, all the lifeless behaviour of his subordinates and people.

"We heard, felt a noise in the night at Elenea, it echoed through our very souls, your highness. It was so powerful, evil; it made us shudder in fear. When we came to find out what it was, the Night Angel and the king were in the hall discussing it when Blint explained it was necromancers." The ambassadors gushed out, his voice almost stuttering.

"Blint? Do you mean the former wetboy, Durzo Blint?" Solon said sternly. Managing to maintain his dignity.

"Yes your highness, Durzo Blint, he was most rude, didn't take the situation seriously." The other ambassador prattled on.

"I believe Blint said that the phenomenon was like the aura of necromancers, not that it was necromancers. What it was we are not sure, only that it is dangerous." The final ambassador explained calmly, adjusting his glasses.

_Finally, a voice of reason. _

"Are you sure of this?" Solon made sure.

"I would not lie." The calmer ambassador said.

He turned to his captain. "Assemble a small squadron of men, I am going to Elenea." Solon made up his mind, he met his wife's eye; she looked… Disgruntled, he could tell what was going through her mind; she was upset he was leaving. I would miss her, every fucking day.

"Your highness! I'm sure that Cenaria doesn't need you. We do." The other ambassador tried hopelessly to persuade.

"If they are indeed necromancers, they need our help, Elenea has the problem so that is where I will be." Solon countered.

"Necromancers are twisted, they will slaughter you!" The silly man moaned.

SMACK-

The idiot was thrown across the throne room floor by the guard.

"No one speaks to our emperor like that. Nobody," growled the guard.

"That wasn't necessary." Solon said, the guard opened his mouth. He put his hand up to stop him, "I appreciate your concern, but I will go nonetheless."

"You highness! Please convince your husband to stay home, we need him, he will protect us!" Pleaded Kaede. The guards turned furiously to the ambassador, the nerve of that man.

"I have confidence in my husband, the people do too. I trust him to come home alive and a hero again, I shall remain and watch over the empire whilst he is gone." She said calmly. Solon smiled, he loved his wife so much…

"And I have confidence in you," He turned to the captain of the guard. "Assemble that team, I want to leave at dawn."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

And so, just like that, even empires knew of the supposedly necromancers in Elenea and they came. Once again the nations were allied.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was pitch black, Kylar couldn't feel anything, he didn't know, it was warm, not hot or cold, did he have a headache or not? It felt like he was underwater and out at the same time. He could move his body but not feel anything. He tried moving about, there was no ground, but he wasn't falling.

"Kylar!" Someone called his name; it was so familiar… Where had he heard it before? He summoned the ka'kari, it wasn't there, he began to panic, his heart racing.

"Kylar!" Came the voice again. It was all around him. "Follow my voice," he couldn't help it, he began moving, wondering around aimlessly.

"Kylar. Wake up." A deep, snappish, bass voice growled, snapping him into reality. The black began to fade. He was in the Antechamber of Mystery, it was clearer than before and the ghost like figures were gone. It was almost like real life.

The wolf, or Ezra, whatever he was called now stood there, no wolfish grin on his face, his hair was as wild and grey as ever and his eyes were a luminous yellow. But his whole demeanour had changed. It was like when he had found out that he stole lives to be immortal off people who loved him.

"Kylar? You're here, finally."

Logan's voice? Kylar swivelled round; everyone was there.

Vi

Lantano

Solon

Feir

Dorian

Durzo

Logan

Everyone…

Kylar turned to face Ezra.

"What the fuck is going on?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Even in my time, it was hard to gather all of the nations together in less than a week. Yet, you all came of your own accord that is why I think that you are the only ones who can bring them down." Ezra began.

"Get to the point, fluff head." Durzo snapped.

"By them I mean the necromancers." He continued, ignoring the former wetboy.

"Yes! I knew they were necromancers, I was right, in your face, try and top that Kylar." Yet again Durzo interrupted.

"Shut up, Acaelus." Growled Ezra, Durzo grinned smugly right in Kylar's face. "As I was saying, necromancers, they found my library and the scroll which shows them how to raise krul. The noise you heard was an accident, a failed krul, it was their first time and they are only thirteen wytches, but it was enough to rumble the cemetery above it, you may find some missing corpses there."

_Elene._ Kylar clenched his fist, he had heard her voice in his dream or whatever that was, he looked at everyone, and they were concentrating on Ezra. He would tell them later. It could have been a dream for all he knew, it wasn't certain that she was raised.

"It doesn't stop there, they figured that you would try to stop them."

"We won't try, we will stop them." Lantano said confidently.

"Yes you will, because if you don't, I will haunt you in you after life." Ezra threatened, he exchanged a sadistic look with Durzo. Who shuddered, everyone glanced at the former wetboy.

"He means it," he shrugged his shoulders. Ezra nodded.

"It doesn't stop there," Ezra added. "In the time you were going to Elenea, this cult of necromancers made it's way to Khaliras and did a bit more grave robbing."

Eyebrows were raised.

"They are now attempting to raise Garoth Ursuul." Ezra uttered morbidly.

Silence.

"And to combat this, what do we have?" Lantano asked, always the fighter that never gave up.

Ezra grinned.

"The only good news you'll have, ka'kari."

"Excuse me?" Feir asked, surprised, he was a little nervous speaking to the infamous Ezra.

"I am giving each of ka'kari, the ones I made." Ezra smiled, he held back laughter, their expressions… Priceless.

"Dorian, like me, you are considered insane. The ka'kari will fill that sanity box, you will be back to yourself, I give you the brown ka'kari; it controls earth." He held out a small brown ball he size of a chestnut. Dorian took it drunkenly, it seeped into his skin, and he stopped slouching and looked up, a new spark in his eye.

"Lantano, I was thinking of giving you the silver ka'kari, but if I am correct, you sword is your soul. So I won't be that ungracious at to take it from you, may I see it."

The Ceuran King reluctantly handed his sword over, in one swift movement; he took of his leather bracelet, popped out the pommel of the sword and tied he ruby with the leather thong and attached it to the end like charm, the took the small red ball and replaced the pommel with an identical looking ruby. He handed it back.

"The ruby is with you since it is a part of your soul, the ka'kari is the new pommel." He explained, Lantano checked over the sword like he was checking the child he never had for injuries.

"Thank you," he said and bowed Ceuran style with his hands on his thighs. Ezra nodded and turned to Durzo.

"I don't like you and you've had you fair share of ka'kari. Here." He handed Durzo a sword, it looked exactly like Retribution without the writing. "It is made of molten meteorite and absorbs energy of any kind, so you can use your talent to bend it and use it on you enemy. Don't get me wrong, I still don't like you, but I have to make sure you don't die. Jorsin would kill me."

Durzo smirked and accepted the sword.

"I'm not saying thank you if that's what you're expecting."

Kylar shook his head in exasperation; those two really hated each other.

"Logan, you get the silver ka'kari, it controls blades and become what blade you want it to. Have fun and you're welcome in advance." He held out the silver sphere, it seeped into his skin like it had Dorian.

"Solon, since you are used to water, I give you the blue ka'kari, you don't know what I had to do to get hold of this one," he jerked his head towards Durzo. "This idiot threw it into the sea, it became a _whirlpool_. Ugh, the fire ka'kari was worse, I had to fetch it from a _volcano_."

He turned to Vi and Feir.

"Vi, you are the strongest mage I have met in a long time." He ignored Durzo's hint coughing. "You are here as back up, I'm afraid I have no ka'kari for you, I have this though." he handed her a belt with a dozen pouches. "It has a first aid kit and several weapons and poisons."

"Thank you."

"Feir, this is the green ka'kari it may not be your style, but I think you'll like what it turns into." Ezra smiled mysteriously.

"Thank you," Feir said rather flustered.

"Now, to resurrect Garoth, the necromancers got past me into another world, I haven't time to explain and neither do you, they are through this door" he gestured to a completely blank space on the wall. They all looked at Ezra like he was crazy. Who looked irritated and glared at the wall, the air around is started to distort swirling; a door appeared.

"Now go save the world… Again." Ezra said, a smile on his lips. He didn't doubt his recruits.

Lantano was the first to step through, followed by the others. As soon as they were gone he turned to Kylar. Who narrowed his eyes.

"What did this cost you?" Kylar asked; he was immortal because he stole the people he loved lives, Ezra paid too.

"Half my Glore Vyrden," he said, his balled fist shook. "Kylar, complete this mission and I might get it back, if I don't I can't fight the Dark Hunter and if that happens, then it's up to you take over the job as antechamber of Mystery Dark Hunter Fighter. Me. Every fucking day and let me tell you, I am tired of it, but I'd worry if you took over."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I just wanted you to know the consequences, now go." Ezra shoved him towards the door.

"Wolf, Elene-"

"Go." Ezra shoved him fully through the door and into the darkness, when he woke. He wouldn't believe his eyes. Laughing suns were an oddity indeed.

To be continued…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Author's note: Well there we go, the first chapter of the collaboration piece with Vincent the vizard. This was just a preview/chapter, so it doesn't answer questions, the next chapter will, if you're lucky. **

**I wrote it, Vincent came up with the ideas and asked me to do this in the first place.**

**Vincent, do you have anything to add?**

**Vincent= Yes, and thanks again for doing this firefly. Well readers, I am surprised no one has thought of doing this story yet. But trust me; there are some great things in store for the near future, SO STICK AROUND! **


	2. Chapter 2

Kylar opened his eyes, the sky was a deep dark colour, beautiful, just like home with thousands of stars, just one problem, he turned slightly to the left, in front of him was a laughing crescent moon with blood or cranberry juice rolling down it's chin. Unnerving… Very unnerving.

Kylar stood and looked around; Lantano and Feir were discussing something and occasionally pointing into the distance. He followed their gaze, in front of him was a huge city surrounding what seemed to be a fortress, he summoned the ka'kari to his eyes and narrowed in on it. It was perfectly symmetrical, the architecture looked foreign, a mix between Lodricarn and Cenarian, mostly Cenarian, except the tips of the towers which were pointed, but not particularly menacing.

"Kylar, you're up." Drawled the bass voice of Durzo, he turned to see his master sitting sprawled comfortably on a large boulder. "Your up last. Penalty."

Kylar raised a questioning eyebrow.

"For when there's a suitable punishment that I want to try out. I heard cleaning the dishes is going to be quite the chore." He jerked his head slightly to Feir. Kylar rolled his eyes.

"Yeah-yeah, enough torment. Have you come up with a plan yet?"

"Actually we do, Night Angel." Said Lantano, calm and military-ish as ever.

"Do tell. I haven't heard this yet." Said Vi in place for Kylar.

"That fortress should hold something and we can use, or better yet, someone who can tell us where we are and what's going on." Answered Feir in place for Lantano. "Any questions?"

"Yeah. When will Kylar and Garuwashi actually get to talk to each other?" Demanded Durzo.

"What? We do talk to each other." Kylar replied puzzled.

"Talk to me Night Angel." Commanded Lantano.

"Hello." Kylar said and added an ironic wave.

"You, see, we do talk to each other." Lantano said to Durzo, very clearly.

"For a minute I thought that you two hated each other, Feir and Vi taking your places an all…"

Kylar shook his head.

"No," Lantano simply said.

"Exactly," Kylar agreed. "You're just going senile."

Durzo cracked his knuckles.

"You're going to pay for that boy."

"Stop, all of you, just stop." They all turned to see Dorian standing from his comfortable spot under an oak tree. "Why don't we all just calm down, get limbered up and go to that castle, I'm sure there's plenty of people to argue with there."

"**We're not arguing." **Growled Durzo his eyebrow twitching.

"Sure you aren't. Now lets get a move on, we have too much left undone." Snapped Solon and set off.

Feir and Vi left next with Lantano, Dorian and Logan talking tactics behind them. Kylar and Durzo glared at one another, daring each other to go next, they sighed and dropped their stares, but the friction in the air didn't die.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The city was mostly empty, the streets were narrow and the buildings were intact and liveable, Cenarian styled. They passed several houses before coming into the main street. Soon it came to their attention that the few people that they saw and the buildings were very… Odd. They looked around a bit more curiously, behind trashcans and posts with lights at the top.

"Looking for something?" Came a gravely voice, Logan looked up and saw an old man hobbling on a cane.

"Yes, but I doubt you'd know where they are." He replied.

"I've lived here all my life, if anyone knows anything, it'll be me. Now who are you looking for?" The man replied, squinting up at Logan.

"Very well, we are looking for 13 necromancers and possibly more people." Lantano said primly. Kylar face-palmed.

"My, you are a strange lot, there are more folk like you up at the academy. You should go talk to Lord Death."

"Academy?" Dorian enquired.

"Yeah, to train the weapons and meisters." He replied and hobbled off before they could answer.

The team turned to each other at the mention of meisters. They had never heard of an academy to train meisters. As far as they knew, meisters were like normal people with a trade of their own and an apprentice just like every other trade. They had never heard of a school that actually trained meisters, they could be a massive threat if used against them. Oh wait, there was the chantry, they had proved they could be a threat in the war, but they were peaceful people who worked to learn less dangerous arts that involved the talent.

"Well we were going there anyways, lets get a move on, a snail could go faster." Dorian said and led them ahead.

The city they noticed was built on a massive hill-like mountain with the academy at the top.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_I still don't understand why Ezra refused to talk about Elene; he knows how important she is to me, I just don't understand anything any more. I'll just get this mission done and interrogate him when I get back, if I get back, he said the mission was dangerous, so why aren't there assassins after us? Whatever trick the enemy has up it's sleeve, it won't beat me, I refuse to live in Ezra's place, the dark hunter… Master Blint got his pockmarks from the blood of that creature, I'm not sure if I can beat it, it has Ezra tied up every day or night fighting it and it's been seven or so centuries. _

Kylar sighed. The stress was almost as bad as the last fight he had back in the war before Elenea.

"You okay, Kylar?" asked Logan, Kylar nodded.

"Yeah, an academy for meisters gets me worried and I have no idea why that man referred to weapons as living things."

"Don't worry about it so much, we have your back this time and I'm sure everything will be cleared up when we get there. Right about now." Logan gesture up wards.

The team looked up, the academy was huge, perfectly symmetrical, with pointed towers, spikes and the entire building was white, black and blood red, but somehow it was menacing or morbid only surprisingly cheerful and full of life.

At the top of a blunt spike, there was a figure, waving his arms like a maniac and yelling at the top of his lungs, but none of the team heard what he said clearly.

Kylar summoned the ka'kari to his ears.

"-Behold the awesome power of Black Star! Tsubaki's new mode will beat all of you! But of course we don't even have to do that, because that's not what a star does, because I'm already a star! And tomorrow will beat all of you and become top of the class and totally ace that report, you too Maka! Because that is what a star does!"

Kylar's eyebrow twitched, he narrowed his listening in again on another figure, she was clapping, a smile on her face.

"That was amazing Black Star, I'm sure you'll get good grades on the report, but shouldn't you be studying?" The voice was a female's, tentative and patient.

The team looked at Kylar curiously.

"It's nothing. Let's just keep going." He concluded.

"Banzaaa!" Screamed out the yelling boy and jumped off the spike, falling towards them. The team scrambled to move out the way.

He landed smoothly, a surprising feat, one that supposedly only Kylar could do without the talent and that was only because he had the ka'kari.

The boy had spiky blue hair, tanned skin, a black shirt, and black trousers with a white stripe on them and a tattoo on his right arm of an outline of a star.

"Hi there! I'm the star of this academy and this is Tsubaki, my weapon," he gestured to an older looking woman.

She had long black hair that had been pulled up into a high ponytail and a cream coloured dress with slit up the side to move easier and long stockings. She was obviously a very patient person if she had to put up with her idiot of a partner.

She bowed politely at her introduction.

"It's very nice to meet you, welcome to the DWMA. It stands for Death-Weapon-Meister-Academy. Just in case you don't know. Black Star is my partner, he's a meister and I am his weapon.

_What kind of a screwed up country owns people and calls them weapons? They're living people. _

Dorian stepped forward and introduced everyone.

"-We're looking for someone called Lord Death, do you know where he is?" he continued.

"In the Death room of course and I, the star of the DWMA will take you there." Black Star proclaimed.

Dorian smiled weakly, that boy certainly was eccentric.

"Thank you, that would be lovely." He replied and followed the boy down the corridor, the others in tow with utterly blank faces, all wondering the same thing.

Was everything in the 'new' world as insane as that boy?

Black Star pushed open a pair of double doors.

Inside the room was indeed a sight to behold, there were windows that showed the crazy serial killer moon and the night sky, but the wall? They just weren't there, everything just faded into mist, more unnerving was the fact that there were wooden tombstones in the shape of crosses strewn around the room, on the round platform in the middle of the room stood a tall man in a ripped black cloak and a skull mask. He was stood in front of a mirror. Next to him was another man, just as creepy, just with stitches, stitches on his clothes, shoes and skin, everywhere and a pair of slightly broken glasses on his nose; there was a device on his silver hair, he twisted it thoughtfully and answered the masked man's question.

"Ah black star, good to see you, but why are you in the death room? It's against the rules you know." The masked man said.

"A star doesn't need permission!" Grinned Black Star without hesitation.

REAPER CHOP-

Black Star went down like his was thrown off a boat in the middle of the ocean with a ton of lead attached to his feet. Tsubaki leapt forward and tried to nurse him back to life.

The team winced. Dorian stepped forward and introduced them.

"So you're guests to Death City?"

"Yes," Solon answered.

"And you don't know what the DWMA is?" Lord Death replied.

"Nope," Durzo grinned.

" Nor what a meister or weapon is?" Death continued.

"Uh, uh." Vi shook her head.

"I see; well here goes nothing. This is The Death-Weapon-Meister-Academy. More commonly known as the DWMA. It is an academy that trains youngsters to fight demons called Kishin. Kishin were once humans or meisters that ate human souls and in turn, lost their hearts, they now no longer have common sense and kill at random. A weapon is someone who can shift shape into a weapon and meisters are the user of weapons, on more powerful Kishin, they bond their souls and become almost unstoppable, they then destroy the Kishin and the weapon eats the Kishin's tarnished soul. Once a weapon has eaten 99 Kishin souls and one witch soul, they may become my weapon. Death City is simply a city that was built around the academy. Does that answer all your questions."

The team nodded weakly.

Lantano clenched his sword, he'd have to keep his sword closer than ever around here. It was just plain wrong to eat souls, disgusting. He looked at his feet, his knees were trembling, he couldn't help it, he had to get away from the academy if it was the last thing he did.

"Thank you, that will be all," Lantano turned to the team, "let's go," he said through gritted teeth. Maintaining his posture was the best he could do.

"None sense, say, be our guest here at the academy, besides, you haven't told me what you are doing here in Death City yet." Death argued.

"We're here to kill necromancers." Lantano snapped, the others said nothing, they could see his eyes flitting, looking for an escape; they could at least get him out of the academy.

"Give us a moment," Logan said and turned to Feir and Solon. "Take Lantano down to the gate, wait for us there, we won't be long." They nodded and caught Lantano before he fell to his feet and took him away. Vi followed, opening doors for them.

Kylar, Durzo, Logan and Dorian were left in the room.

"I'm sorry about that, Lantano's culture is very… Strong when they come to their beliefs and when it comes to souls… Well, you saw what happened." Dorian explained. "Thank you, but we won't be staying."

"We could at least help you with your enemies, the necromancers," Lord Death offered.

"Ye, they'd be excellent test subjects." The man in stitches added.

The team shuddered, it was certain now; the academy was crazy.

"No, I'm afraid we've imposed long enough," Logan turned to the team, "let's go." He nodded at lord Death and left the creepy room, Durzo, Kylar and Dorian in tow.

Soon they heard a noise, yells, possibly screams; it was coming from a classroom.

"Why isn't the 'K' symmetrical! It isn't fair!"

The quartet just moved faster and faster until they were running from the crazy academy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Feir and Solon lay Lantano down so he was sitting against the wall of the academy. Vi put her head on his forehead.

"He hasn't got a fever," She parted his lips, made his index finger glow and put it just inside his mouth. "He might throw up though."

"Aww. Is the poor leader sick?" Came a feigned concerned voice, Feir, Solon and Vi turned sharply, sitting on the post of the gate was a man with horizontally striped clothes, short black hair, an odd left eye with the words no future written above it.

"He isn't our leader, but yes, he is. What's it to you?" Solon admitted, better be polite then make another enemy. It was pure chivalry.

"Too bad for you, it'll just make my job easier." The man replied and grinned wolfishly.

"Who are you?" Vi narrowed her eyes.

"My name? Free, you may have heard of me, I am The Wolf Man, the Man with the Demon Eye."

"Nope, you're dead." Drawled Durzo from the doorway, behind him was Logan, Kylar and Dorian. Solon smiled, his puns were terrible.

"But I'm immortal," Free replied, confused. Kylar's eyes narrowed.

"Then we have something in common." Kylar said, he turned to Vi, "How is Lantano?"

"He'll be fine in about an hour." She replied instantly.

"Dorian, Logan, Vi. Get him out of here, meet back at the city gate." Kylar said and turned to face the enemy. Feir, Solon and Durzo at his side.

"Escaping already?" Free said unwittingly.

"Just shut up and fight." Durzo drawled, unsheathing his sword.

And it began

Solon's blue ka'kari wrapped water chains around his wrist and sprung forward like snakes in a vice grip around Free's bodice. Kylar and Durzo jumped and landed behind free, beheading him. Perfect synchronization.

Immortal eh?

Free's body grabbed his head, placing it back on its stump, the lips parted in a cruel smile.

Round two.

TADPOLE BOMB-

Huge tadpoles the size of cannon balls bounced about and exploded, Kylar threw the ka'kari up around him and Durzo for cover. Solon and Feir behind a post.

"Didn't I tell you I was immortal?" Free asked surprised.

They didn't have time to think about what the explosion was, only how to kill an immortal.

"Ice cone."

A sharp cone of ice leapt up from the ground, grazing Solon's arm. Feir summoned his green ka'kari into a battle-axe and threw it; it hit its mark in Free's chest. He still wasn't dead. The four surrounded the man, Feir darted in and grabbed his axe then raised it in a fighting stance. The others did too.

Then they all attacked at once, the whiplash of Solon's chain, the restraint of it whilst the other threw slashed left and right, limbs fell to the floor and blood splattered the ground.

"Ice bind."

Kylar's feet were entrapped in ice, making him unable to move.

"Durzo, a little help here." Kylar hissed.

The former wetboy stood protectively in front of his student.

"I've got your back, now help yourself." Durzo replied unhelpfully.

"Ice cone."

A massive cone leapt out of the ground and skewered Free right through the heart and lifted him up in the air 16 metres.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Kylar let his ka'kari seep into the ice and expanded it, making the ice explode slightly and enabling him to move his feet again.

"Well that was quick." Durzo said cheerfully. Kylar heard a faint 'oops' and more muttering from overhead.

"Yeah, now let's get out of here." Kylar agreed. Solon and Feir nodded, a little exhausted; they weren't as young as they used to be.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Author's Note: So, that took a while, maybe it was worth it, maybe it wasn't, you tell me… In the reviews, which reminds me, Vincent and I haven't got a review yet. I am disappointed, not only that, but I expect Vincent is too, every twenty views or so, I usually get a review in my other fanfictions. But I suppose there is an exception to every rule. Just try not to make it thirty views without a review. Oh wait, too late. By three views, but none the less, I am disappointed. Just review already.**

**Vincent, do you have anything to add?**

**Vincent= Yes, and thanks. Well guys, she's right about me being a bit disappointed about no reviews, but hey, guess we gotta deal with it. Thanks again firefly. Anyone else laugh when free killed himself? Ok, well so long guys. TILL NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly Lantano's vision came back, he saw the city gates around him, Vi was watching him, obviously looking after him somehow, what ever she was doing it seemed to work, the knot in his stomach had gone down tremendously. He heard Logan and Dorian discussing something, strategies if he knew them; he didn't though.

"So how are my children?" Dorian asked softly.

"I adopted them, they are mine now and they are doing well, they're both two years old." Logan replied sharply.

Lantano groaned; they were being too loud. Dorian and Logan turned to him.

"Finally awake?" Dorian asked in an amused tone. Lantano nodded stiffly and switched to a cross-legged position.

"Are we away from…" He trailed off and turned green.

"The academy? Yeah we're barely in the city, under the outside gates to be specific." Logan replied.

A wave of relief swept through Lantano.

"And the others?" He questioned.

"We ran into some trouble when we left the academy, Kylar, Solon, Feir and Durzo are fighting off the enemy, they should be back by now…" Vi answered.

They turned as they heard footsteps, the rest of the team were walking towards them with ease; obviously the fight had gone well. Dorian cocked an eyebrow curiously, not wording the question.

"He impaled himself," explained Solon shortly.

"Flew off right into the air." Laughed Durzo.

"He used something a lot like the talent, only more powerful, it looked like he couldn't control it himself. Also he was immortal and used ice… A lot." Explained Feir.

"It doesn't matter now, he's gone, but he'll probably be back so keep an eye out." Said Kylar and took a seat next to Vi much to her pleasure.

"We need a plan," stated Logan.

"Finally you speak sense!" Dorian gasped sarcastically, Logan glared at him that Dorian returned smugly.

"As the healer here, we can't go to the academy, doctor's orders." Vi said and jerked her head towards Lantano, the team agreed silently.

Dorian sat down next to Lantano and Solon and Feir sat next to him. Opposite them sat Logan. Durzo lay sprawled next to him with one hand lazily placed on the hilt of his sword.

"Our mission is to eliminate the necromancers and that's exactly what we'll do. They have krul on there side and goodness knows what else. We have to be careful; there're enemies everywhere. The academy were polite, but if they took offence of us, then they'll be after our skins and they practically run the city, we won't be safe and no doubt they have an influence over the country outside this one." Said Dorian.

"In other words, we're screwed if the DWMA decide they don't like us." Shortened Durzo.

"More or less, yes. We're screwed." Replied Dorian.

"Hey, don't look at me, it's not my fault." Lantano said in a rush.

"Never said it was, something was going to go wrong, come on, it's us, the eight troublemakers of Midcryu and beyond." Laughed Kylar.

"Too true," giggled Vi picking up on his humour, Logan grinned.

"Yeah, it wasn't your fault Lantano." He said.

"Ah hem… Mission… Necromancers… Taking over the world, again… Ring a bell?" Said Solon.

"Yeah, well do you want to know what I learned at a street rat or not?" Kylar answered.

"Go on," replied Feir.

"Things leave rumours and rumours end up in brothels and bars the most, the two most gossiped places in cities. A load of cloaked figures are things and it's unusual and uncommon to the eye, something to be gossiped about." Kylar explained.

"So what are we waiting for? Lets go get us some beer." Drawled Durzo and stood, offering Logan a hand.

"Aim for an inn, we need a place to sleep." Added Vi. The others nodded.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey Durzo," Kylar said conversationally from the inn's couch. It was a little strange calling his master by his first name. "Remember when I lost my voice when I swallowed too much salt water for a week and you forced me to learn sign language?"

"Huh? Oh that. Yeah." His former master replied.

"The bar man's mute, it came in pretty handy. Thanks." Kylar grinned.

"You were such an idiot when you were younger, you had far too many phobias. I tried to buy you a book on them, then I decided not too…" Durzo drawled.

"Whaaaat?" Complained Kylar in a drunken slur.

"I was afraid it wouldn't help." Yawned Durzo.

"Very funny, now stop drinking Kylar… Durzo, does the ka'kari stop him from getting drunk?" Vi asked.

"Yeah, but Kylar has had over twenty flagons of beer, and boy… This stuff is good." Durzo drained his pint, Vi sighed; men were hopeless.

"I'm going to bed!" She snapped hands on hips.

"Can I come with you?" Slurred Kylar, Vi flushed crimson, from anyone else she would have come up with a sassy remark on the spot, but not Kylar…

"N-n-no!" She yelled and raced up the stairs.

"Hehe, nice. Your so good with the ladies." Laughed Durzo sarcastically.

"You're not too shabby yourself." Replied Kylar and started his twenty-second flagon.

"Hey you know who do back stabbing?" Slurred Durzo officially drunk.

"Garoth?" Kylar answered stupidly.

"Acupuncture artists!" Yelled Durzo triumphantly.

From the doorway Solon face palmed, those two were hopeless, had no Cenarians any decency. He looked around to see Logan still on his fourth flagon and arguing with Dorian again, something about 'twins' and 'Jennie'. Feir and Lantano had gone to bed and Vi had left with quite the exit, it really was like being in a circus, a rainbow ka'kari circus. Only… it involved him too.

He spotted some locals sitting lounged around the couches to the corner laughing and drinking merrily, he sat down next to a woman with long red hair and glasses who was talking to a shaggy brown haired man with muscles and if he was a good judge of structure, nothing else, of course the redhead didn't know that.

He opened his mouth to speak when:

"And sometimes I feel backwards, my feet smell and my nose runs! It's absurd!" Yelled Durzo. Solon looked back wards and the drinking men and shouted back.

"Shut up! The both of you!"

"Thanks," giggled the redhead. "My name is Samantha."

"And I'm married," replied Solon, he leaned forward, "I might be able to forget that if you tell me a few things though."

"Now I'm interested." Samantha breathed.

"Has there been any strange goings on in this city, like cloaked figures or strange rumblings?" Solon asked straight to the point, unlike mr drunk and mr even more drunk in the corner over there. Samantha leaned forward giving him a clear view of her cleavage.

"Yeah, they passed through. I saw them myself; everybody did, made quite the scene too. Rumour has it that _Medusa_ joined up with them." She said as though he'd understand.

"And who is this _Medusa_." Solon asked coolly.

"A Witch." Samantha placed a hand on Solon's furniture. Yes, he had been groped before, but not since he became Kaede's husband and emperor of Seth.

"I think you mean wytch." He corrected her.

"No," she said inches away from his lips.

"Is that all the recent babble?" Solon asked.

"Yeah."

Solon felt her breath on him; it smelt like sea muscles and beer. Bad beer like the type found in rip off brothels in Cenaria. He put a hand on her shoulder and roughly pushed her away. She looked confused.

"You said that you'd-"

"I said that I 'might'. I never agreed to and besides, if I did forget I was married, I wouldn't be here. I'd be drunk with one of them." He jerked his head towards the bar where Logan and Dorian were, then to the couches where Kylar and Durzo were. "You're not my type and I'm too old for you."

Solon stood and retired to his bedroom just as the sun came up, the light pieced through the curtains and kept him up for several hours. No doubt Kylar and Durzo were drunk off their asses and on the floor unconscious.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was true, they were drunk off their asses and stayed that way through the rest of the night, now the hangover was the nightmare they never had. Durzo lay slumped on his seat with a bottle of mysterious liquid on his lap and spilling everywhere. Kylar lay sprawled over Durzo. They woke nose to nose and cried out. Both of their immediate reaction was to push each other away which led to Kylar being pushed off Durzo's lap and onto the floor, unfortunately Kylar's hit the coffee table and left him seeing stars with his legs still on Durzo's thighs.

"What the hell are you doing!" They yelled simultaneously. "What? Me? YOU!"

"Paedophile!" Yelled Kylar

"Gay boy!" Shouted Durzo

"Stop yelling you're making my hangover even worse!" Yelled Logan from the bar, Dorian woke up too and fell asleep in minutes.

"Hypocrite!" Kylar and Durzo yelled.

They sighed.

"Help me up," Kylar growled. Durzo offered his hand and they both stood, swaying slightly.

"Ugh… I feel like shit." Kylar put a hand to his forehead and nursed his headache.

"Heh, get used to it, you'll feel like it all day." Durzo replied.

"Actually all afternoon and night." Corrected Solon from the doorway. He had dressed and got ready for the day; behind him were Feir, Vi and Lantano.

"Good afternoon," Lantano said politely, caught sight of the academy through the window and went green, looking away shamefully.

"Hey Kylar," Vi said cheerfully.

"Not helping," he replied moaning.

"Sorry…" She answered, could she do nothing right. "Drink lots of water and try to get some fresh air, it should help with the hangover." She suggested. Kylar nodded vaguely, looking away.

"Well," Dorian clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"OWW!" Yelled the hung-over men and covered their ears in pain. Dorian winced as he was answered by glares. Solon sighed; they were hopeless…

"Did anyone get any information on the necromancers last night?" Asked Dorian quietly but loud enough so that everyone would here them.

"They were seen here in Death City with the witch Medusa." Solon replied instantly, he hadn't gone through talking to Samantha for nothing.

"Okay… Anything else?" Dorian looked around. "Anything? Anything at all?"

The team shook their heads and looked around at each other, but no one said a word.

"What in the nine hells is that noise?" Asked Feir, it was true; they could hear the distant roar of people in the background like a far off riot, what in the world was going on?

"Let's find out." Durzo said and opened the inn door.

The bright light hit him like an arrow piercing his eyes and blinding him, he squinted his eyes and put his hand up for cover. This was _not_ helping his hangover. The team walked out onto the streets, they were empty, if a coin were dropped one end of the street they'd be able to hear it like a boulder. It was almost unnerving, like the feeling before something bad happens or war. Like something was going to die.

"We should hurry," said Lantano and took the lead through a maze of streets and alleys towards the sound of the riot.

It wasn't a riot; it was scene. Someone was preaching on a high pedestal, waving his arms about like a manic, the figure was hooded and his aura was familiar.

"Necromancer." Growled Durzo and turned to Kylar, exchanging a knowing glance. Kylar shook his head.

"If people were agreeing with him then it would be a problem, but if he continues preaching there's going to be a riot, over half the city is here, it's only a matter of time before they start throwing punches. We should get out of here while we have the chance." Kylar argued.

"Then why don't we just kill the necromancer here and now?" Demanded Logan.

"Too many people." Said Vi, her inner wetgirl coming out.

"We can kill him later more easily," interjected Lantano. All about practicality…

"He's more useful alive," added Dorian, a sadistic smile appearing on his face.

"It'll start a riot immediately," said Solon.

"And he can lead us to the other necromancers." Finished Feir.

"… How come all of you had an answer and I don't?" Asked Logan faintly and rhetorically. Durzo roared laughter.

"You remind me of Kylar when he was younger, isn't that right boy? Kylar… Kylar?" Durzo looked around, Kylar stood behind him staring down an alley.

She stood there in white, like an angel from heaven. The flowing gown was a little more revealing than her original tastes and pushed her breasts together with thin silver chains over the top corseting it. Her golden hair flared out behind her as she walked, not noticing them.

Elene.

Kylar began running before he even noticed what he was doing. He should have guessed sooner, why else would Ezra avoid the topic.

"Elene!" Kylar cried out and ran around a bend, skidding and running, she was fast, even faster than she had been in real life.

"Elene!"

He turned into an abandoned market; stalls were everywhere. He heard footsteps to the left. He ran and ran and ran.

Elene…

And he was out of the market and into the narrow alleys; the swish of the white gown to the left was heard, Kylar ran around the corner almost slipping.

She was gone, vanished, disappeared… Again.

Kylar fell to his knees, this couldn't be happening to him. He'd felt the pain before; it wasn't fair to feel it again. Why? Why was she like that?

…

The answer lay in front of him; she was possessed by the white ka'kari. It was unfair, why could she ever be free, had she been like that the entire past two years? Fighting the ka'kari for control over her body? Had it not been destroyed in the war?

Elene…

Hot angry tears at the world spilled down him cheeks; he wanted her back… But not like this.

Everything, everyone… They'd never understand quite the same pain as he felt. Pain for himself and pain for Elene and pain for the world, it wasn't fair; it wasn't justice. It wasn't the very being of the night Angel. His identity, it wasn't himself, as the protector of everything, as the night angel, he had a duty to everything and everyone. But this he couldn't fix no matter how hard he tried.

It couldn't get worse.

The ground began to shake, somewhere on the floor, Kylar lay collapsed and awake, he felt the aura, he had felt it before, it was the power of the necromancers, they were up to something. A new sense entered the aura, like it was part of the band of necromancers; it was different but exactly the same as he remembered.

He had been wrong, this was worse, this was much worse. So bad it was almost pointless so, at least that was how the world seemed to Kylar.

"Kylar," Durzo shook him awake.

"Hope…less…" He gasped with eyes glued shut. He wished the world were like eyes, able to close and turn on and off whenever he wanted. But no, it wasn't that way and as hard as it was, he had to face the truth.

That aura that he had sensed within the necromancer's aura; it was the aura of the newly resurrected Garoth Ursuul.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

DUN DUN DUN-

**Author's Note: I'm disappointed, third chapter and without a review, this is… Absurd, frustrating and unheard of in all of the fanfictions of Firefly in the Mist. Look at Vincent over here, what do you see that's similar? I'll tell you what. UNHAPPY FACES! -_- Just review already and get it over with. Please?**

**Hey Vincent, anything to add?**

**Vincent= yes. Well, she's right, this ain't good folks. -_- I mean me and her have the guts to post this tale. Yet, none of you have the intelligence to have an opinion for others to see on it? COME ON! Please, just review. Sorry if I am a bit dark here.**


End file.
